


Post Work Pleasure

by SamuelJames



Series: Alternately [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Valentine's Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Valentine's Day is very busy for wedding planners.





	Post Work Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Post Work Pleasure_   
>  _**Pairing:** Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Valentine's Day is very busy for wedding planners._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Alec should be completely stressed because there are so many of his clients who think getting married on Valentine's Day is ultra romantic and are happy to pay whatever it takes to secure venues for their important day. However he's been following his husband's advice and trying to leave any stress at the office. He does have several weddings to check in on but there are no missing bouquets, no cars failing to arrive and only one minor wardrobe malfunction caused by an excited flower girl and solved by the best man's mother and her pocket sewing kit.

It's still technically the 14th when he makes it home to Magnus who suggests taking a shower, steering Alec towards the bathroom. 

"Thanks, you're the best. Wish I weren't too tired to do something about it."

Magnus grins, "there's something requiring no effort from you. Strip and kneel for me, love." 

Alec quickly complies. He licks his lips and looks up at Magnus who is setting some sort of speed record, flinging his clothes carelessly to the floor. Alec just has to kneel there and look pretty as per Magnus' request and being ordered to kneel is one of his favourite things. He loves pleasing his Dom but he'd love to recreate this when he can actually get it up. Having Magnus standing over him provides an amazing visual.

Alec spreads his knees a little as Magnus jerks his cock.

"Fuck, Alexander, you look sinfully good."

"You do too, Magnus, putting on a show just for me. What were you thinking about while you waited for me?" 

Magnus strokes a few more times before answering. "Your face the last time we fucked, the look you had was so focused on me and I could see every little expression but then you closed your eyes and I hadn't told you to be quiet but you were biting your lip so your moans were quieter than usual. You were lost in the moment, so gorgeous. Don't do that innocent smile thing, Alexander. Seeing you on your knees has me so close and I have so much planned for tomorrow."

"I like seeing you standing over me, you hard without me even touching you. Want you to lose it because of me. Come on me, Magnus. Should I shut my eyes?"

"Open your mouth."

Alec obeys quickly and sticks out his tongue. He sits back on his heels and braces his hands behind him.

Magnus steps in closer, pressing his foot against Alec's knee. His strokes grow quicker and his groans louder. Alec closes his eyes and his world is dark for a few moments before Magnus comes, some hitting his tongue, his cheek, his chin. He opens his eyes when Magnus kisses him.

What Magnus doesn't clean off, the shower takes care of. Alec extracts a promise to try this again, when he can put on a show of his own on the shower floor and see who can make the other come first.


End file.
